1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding door enabling a sliding operation without mounting a rail in respects to improving an appearance of a car body by modularizing a sliding system into a sliding door.
2. Description of Related Art
A van such as Carnival is mounted with a sliding door, which has a structure in which a guide rail is mounted in a car body. Since the guide rail is mounted in the car body, the corresponding sliding door structure may not be applied to an SUV or a car other than the van and even though the structure is mounted in the VAN, the guide rail is exposed, which results in spoiling an aesthetic appearance of the car.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.